Brandon
Overview Brandon is labelled "The Villainous Villain". Brandon was a contestant on Season 4 of Total Drama Camp. He was on The Flawless Bitches in Season 4. He asserted himself to constantly be the leader in all the challenges his team competed in and proved himself to be a worthy leader, but was in a battle for top of the team with Staci for most of his time on the show, until he was eliminated early. Despite this, he showed enough strength to return to Season 5 of TDC, at which point we have no clue whether he will succeed in his evil doings or be thwarted by Staci yet again. Season 4 A Fourth Chance Brandon first walked on to the island smelling the air; claiming he could taste the billion dollars. After he was assigned to The Flawless Bitches, he immediately put forward the idea that the team should have a badass, intimidating team name. However, none of his team agreed and they came to consensus quickly do name themselves The Flawless Bitches. Right away, he was targeted by Staci for looking "sketchy" I Personally Guarantee... In the challenge, Brandon instantly looked out to be the most valuable asset on the team in hope to get a majority alliance set up. Due to his strategy, Darcy's overall knowledge and co- operation, The Flawless Bitches won the first challenge! However, not everything went as peachy went Katie addressed Brandon as Roogle; his controversially mean younger brother, which had most of the team raising their eyebrows. Staci immediately took from this that Brandon was definitely the first target, despite being a good leader and Bryce, another minority, slacking off in the challenge. Brandon is framed for strategising with Magge; despite having no relationship with him whatsoever. Brandon flirts with Katie and is rewarded with information of The Veteran Alliance on his team. Reacting to this, he immediately flipped Darcy and Alejandro in an attempt to now gun after Staci Puzzling At the very start of the episode, Brandon increased his chances of making a majority to eliminate Staci by getting Stephanie to work with him as well as Katie, Alejandro and Darcy. Finally, their power struggle comes to a head and while Brandon tries to dissuade Staci of any suspicion, yet it ends fruitlessly and the war between Brandon and Staci fully kicks off. In the challenge, Brandon immediately takes charge once more and has everybody check different sectors of the camp in order to find the puzzle pieces. Although Katie got stuck in the mud, Brandon recieves two of the pieces saving The Flawless Bitches from going to elimination. At elimination, Brandon (along with the rest of the cast) starts insulting Daisy after her elimination, despite the two never talking to each other. All Hell Will Break Loose Brandon joins in with the rest of the team asking if Staci is actually pregnant, although she wasn't. After which, Brandon and Alejandro showed that they've become close friends: something Darcy did not like at all and roused suspicion. Brandon, once more, takes charge of the team but because him and Staci get into a huge argument the entire team splits off and lets Brandon do all of the work himself. Of course, the work was very much so incomplete because the project required teamwork from all seven people. Staci & Brandon after the challenge "agree" with each other that they should work on getting Bryce out. But of course, neither of them trust each other and an absolute shitstorm of flips and power struggles happen; finally resulting in the most dramatic and unexpected elimination in Total Drama Camp history. Throughout the rest of the season, although in his absence Brandon is mentioned a lot by the remaining Flawless Bitches: particularly Staci. In Celebrity Manhunt 70, Brandon is very blunt with his answers and seems to still be in a tempered state after being eliminated. If the user was active, he would've had a high chance of returning. Trivia *Brandon is one of 2 contestants to know another contestant from outside of the show **The other is Roogle *Brandon is Roogle's older brother.